The Wrath of Lord Aten etcetera
by Bleeding Heart
Summary: A mostly original story written by myself and several of my friends... Don't give me all the credit... It involves, if I remember correctly, a Mary Sue character (OK so this was a while ago) and several crossovers.


The Wrath of Lord Aten (and, well, some other stuff too) by Sapharia Hiroshi and Lorianna Montaro with guest Althea  
  
Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors is owned by Sunrise. All "Eep"s go to DiDi. And our story ideas are OURS!!! No stealing, unless you want an e- mail from me (Lori). Because I read fanfics. And I'm watching. PS All of the author's notes (AN)(in *'s and ( )'s) and the disclaimer are MINE (written by me, Lori) and nobody else's. Saph and I reserve the rights to our fanfics. Thank You.  
  
*Author's Note: Maybe if we can get the Part One of this from our friend Althea, you can read it! It might give you an idea on the "Why" part of this. Now on with the story!*  
  
At her underwater palace, Lori is on the phone in her room. Saph walks in uninvited (as usual). "Hi! Wuz been goin' on?" asks Saph. "A lot..." Lori replies, and then speaks into the phone. "I'll have to call you back. Saph's here." The person on the other end of the phone speaks. "Sure... but I won't be free for a couple hours..." Lori can hear a loud crash! at the other end of the line. "Make that days..." The person's voice becomes muffled. "SEKHMET! WHAT the H*** do you THINK you're DOING?" "Riiiight..." "Sorry about that... I need to go... SEKHM-" Click. Lori stares at the phone like it is alive when Saph clears her throat. "Can I get a tour of this place before I get lost somewhere?" she asks. Lori hangs up the phone gingerly before replying. "Sure. Let's go." She pulls Saph out and into the Library. Shock. "How many do you have... well, an estimate..." "Uh... many... several thousand... million? I never counted." "How many are Manga?" asks Saph curiously. Lori smiles. "I have every single Manga ever printed. You should see my video and DVD collection. With a big-screen TV and surround sound." "Take me there, I wanna go there!" cries Saph. "Last room! LAST! Okay, now the kitchens." "Fine..." Saph follows reluctantly. In the kitchens, five chefs are working frantically. "Great... how much do they make a week?" "Oh, we're having a banquet tonight." Lori shrugs it off nonchalantly. "Some very important people are coming. Want to come?" Saph throws on sunglasses. "I'm so there!" She shows the thumbs up sign. "Um... it's fancy dress..." "I know... that's what banquets are all about!" Lori sweatdrops. "Right..." She brightens. "Wait 'till you see the lounge!" "SHOW ME!" "Fine!" Lori takes Saph to the lounge. "Ya like it?" She falls into a cushy chair. "Yeah..." Saph flops on a beanbag. Lori gets up. "We need to continue the tour." She takes Saph to some other rooms and then to the throne room. "Nice... where'd ya get all the money?" asks Saph. "My mother was the queen, so I inherited it," answers Lori. "Lucky git..." mutters Saph. "Shut up or I'll kick you out!" "No. Please... I like it here." Lori falls into her throne. "I like it here, too..." She holds her head in her hands. "Uuuuu..." "What now?" asks Saph. Lori shakes her head. "I never got over those dizzy spells... actually, I think my father has something to do with it. I still need to talk to him." "Oh. Well, can we finish the tour then?" "I believe we're done." Lori stands. "Want to come with me?" "Sure..." "Let's go." They both teleport to Lord Aten's castle.  
  
*Author's Note: Aten is pronounced ah-TEN (kind of like a really weird sneeze). *  
  
Guards begin to attack Lori and Saph. "What a warm welcome," mutters Lori. "Get offa me!" Saph yells, punching both guards. One of the guards punches her back twice as hard. "Whatever you do, don't use your magic! They'll take the energy and use it against you!" cries Lori. The guards pull out swords and begin to fight. Saph and Lori do the same. Suddenly, the guard grabs Saph's arm, pulling out some of her life force. The other does the same to Lori. "They're dr. . draining my... ener-... energy..." pants Saph. "Fight... them..." gasps Lori. Abruptly, the guard draining Lori's energy gets pulled back. She falls to the ground and looks up. "Dais...?" "Go! Help Sapharia!" he exclaims. Lori nods and stumbles over to Saph, pulling the guard away from her, who turns and lands a punch on Lori's jaw. She, in turn, plunges her sword into his stomach. Saph looks away as the guard falls to the ground near the gates. "Th-... thanks..." she mumbles. "We have to keep going," replies Lori. "I'll leave now," says Dais. Lori looks at him piercingly. "Don't," she says. "Please... we need your help... or at least me... I'm still very weak," adds Saph. Lori partially heals Saph. "Let's go." "Thank you." Saph rises and follows Lori. Part way into the castle, Lori turns to Dais and speaks in a whisper so that Saph can't hear. "How did you know to come?" "Call it a sixth sense," he replies. "I just thought you needed help." "Well, thanks," she says softly. By this time they have reached the first door. Lori pulls it open, and inside, they find a bunch of sleeping lions. "Hn... I'm a wonder with cats... just slip on by," Saph says, a little too loudly. One of the loins wakes up and roars loudly at them. "Awww... such a cute baby..." Saph goes over to the lion and he settles down. She starts petting him and he purrs slightly. She gets up and the lion falls asleep again. "Told ya..."  
  
In the next room, the group runs into a gauntlet, complete with swinging swords, spinning morning stars, and twisting wheels of spikes.  
  
*Another Author's Note: The gauntlet is not the correct term for it. Basically it is a medieval way of torture or a skill-tester. Also, a morning star is a ball-and-chain with spikes on the ball. One of Dais's weapons... ^.^*  
  
"What do we do?" asks Saph. "Go through it," answers Dais. "There's no way around." He leaps through it agilely. Saph steps through it carefully and winds up safe on the other side.  
  
*A.N.: ::disappointment::*  
  
Lori is almost to the end and is trying to concentrate when suddenly, one of the gears squeaks loudly, startling her (and the others, too.) She gets hit with a morning star and is thrown to the side, unconscious. "Lori!" cries Saph. Dais takes a deep breath and goes back into the gauntlet (what is the correct term???) and brings Lori back out. "Whew! That was close!" exclaims Saph. Dais puts Lori down on the ground and as he takes his hand away, he notices that it is covered in blood. "Are you okay?" asks Saph. "I am, but she's not..." "I wasn't asking you, baka!"  
  
*Baka means "idiot" or "empty-headed".*  
  
Dais sweatdrops. "She's unconscious. Therefore, what is the good of asking her?" "O.O" "..." (exasperation, pause, or whatever) "........................................................................... ...................................." (Yup, that's what she put.) Dais clears his throat. "Maybe you could go see if you can find a way out of here." "Kay!" Saph leaves. She opens a door and gets blown back by a gust of wind. The door slams shut. "Oh, shoot. Blew me out." Dais smiles. "Nani?"  
  
*Nani means "what".*  
  
"Oh, nothing." Dais tries to suppress another grin, without much success. "Keep looking." "Kay." Saph heads in another direction. Dais leans down and shakes Lori. "Come on, Lori... we need your help..." Saph opens another door and sees a bunch of medieval knights on horses galloping straight toward her. She immediately slams the door. "Eep!" Dais smiles as Saph runs back. "There's no way out. Unless you want to try teleporting?" "I've heard about this place. You only get half your body through to another place, and that's if you're lucky," Dais replies. "Eew... not good..." "You're telling me... Well, there has to be some way out, so keep looking! Look..." he points. "There's a hallway that wasn't there before." "Okay!" Saph says happily and goes that way. Dais pauses, about to follow, and looks down at Lori. He takes her still figure into his arms and kisses her lightly. Lori slowly opens her eyes. "What... happened..." she says groggily. "Stuff..." says Saph. Lori ignores this last comment and touches the wound on her head, healing it. "I take it you didn't find a way out of here?" she asks. "Unfortunately for us, no," says Saph. Lori gets up and opens a nearby door which leads to the throne room. "Did you try that door?" "O.O... ^_^;;; No... I didn't see it..." Lori walks in followed by Saph and Dais. "Finally!" Saph exclaims. Lord Aten enters and sits in his throne. "Well... So, Lorianna, you have finally come... and with two of your silly little friends as well..." Aten watches gloatingly as Lori fumes. "Silly! How could we be silly?" Saph cries, walking up to Aten. Aten laughs scornfully. "In many ways, Sapharia. Coming here is one. But I have no time for your trifling, nonessential questions! It is not my fault you cannot think things through for yourself." Dais lowers his voice so that only Saph and Lori can hear him. "He thinks we are weak... he's self-centered. Does that explain it?" "Yeah. Can we show him that we aren't weak?" "Be my guest," Lori says. "That is, if you can hit him with your attacks." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Try it. Attack him." "Okay... Cloud Storm Scream!!" Saph's attack heads for Aten, but Aten holds up his hands and the attack bounces back toward Saph. "Eep!" she cries, and moves aside. The attack destroys the entrance to the throne room, and Aten starts to laugh. "Happy now?" Lori says impatiently. "We can't even get out the way we came in. So," Lori turns to Lord Aten, "What kind of spell are you doing that you need energy from me?" "A spell to release evil into the world and turn everyone against each other. It is a stronger version of Ezekiel's spell." "No! Anything but that!" Saph cries. "SILENCE!! It requires more energy than one earthly wizard, such as myself, has. Therefore, I picked an elemental wizard and began to drain her energy. You didn't notice until recently." "How dare you stoop so low as to subject your own daughter to this!" Dais says indignantly. "Silence, imbecile! It is no business of yours!" Aten throws energy at Dais, slamming into a wall. Lori gasps aloud, and Saph cringes. "Ow... that must be painful..." Saph says. Lori, out of rage, attacks Lord Aten with a molten fireball. Aten cups his hands together and sends it spinning back. Lori holds up her hands and the fireball slowly starts heading back for Lord Aten. "Now watch, it'll be like a game of Ping-Pong," Saph says to Dais. "She's still weak..." Dais says. "He'll overpower her." ""You think?" For a moment, the fireball is suspended in the air. Then with a burst of energy from Aten, it spirals with gaining force toward Lori, who is nearly faint with exhaustion. She dodges just as the fireball explodes. Saph lets out a breath. "You just got very lucky!" "Yeah..." Lori pants. "So how are we going to beat him? I can't let him take any more of my energy!" Saph takes a guess. "Uh... have Dais put on his armor and attack him with never-ending blows?" "That wouldn't work. I can't remember what his weakness is!" Lori cries. "Spiders?" "That might be yours, Sapharia," Dais growls, "But not his." "Snakes then?" Lori blinks. "Don't think so." "Oh..." "What are you plotting there, children?" Aten's voice rings out through the hall. "You like to play games?" "Yeah!" Saph yells happily. "Blackjack!" "Not that kind idiot. Like this!" Aten throws an energy wave at them. "So you like to play, huh?" Saph reflects the attack. Aten reflects it again only this time aiming at Dais, and Lori steps up, trying to head off the attack. Aten glances at Saph and freezes her. "Stupid girl..." he mutters. "Don't interfere with this one..." "Sapharia?!" Lori's concentration is lost momentarily, and the energy hits her full force. Saph unfreezes, running over, and Dais is able to catch her before she falls to the ground. "Yet another close catch, Dais," Saph says. Lori frowns. "His weakness... I remember his weakness..." "What is it?" "A combined attack! That's why he froze you..." "Well... well... how smart you are..." Aten glares at Dais. "I had so many questions but it appears as though they are all answered. Lorianna... I thought you were wiser than that..." "He's stalling for time..." "How do we do this combined attack?" "We have to attack him at the same time." Aten continues through these hushed whispers. "Stupid child... but now I know how to weaken your spirit and soul..." "Uh oh... bad news for us," Saph whispers hurriedly. "Be happy he's not talking to either of you." Lori speaks louder. "Been there, done that... I've been dead too... Are we ready for the attack?" She looks first at Saph and then Dais. Dais nods. "Ready when you are!" Saph crows excitedly. Lori takes in a deep breath. "Right. I'll start." She cups her hands together and forms a blue energy ball. Saph pulls out her sword and readies to cast her spell. With a quick glance from Lori, they begin. And now no words are spoken in this evil, magical castle. There is no need. These spells have been done countless times... first Dais's Web, then Lori's energy ball, and lastly, a frightening lightning attack from Saph. Aten's screams echo through the entire castle as he is blasted into infinity. (or oblivion, whichever you prefer. ^^) After a moment, Lori speaks. "He'll be back... but I'll be ready for him then..." She looks at her watch. "Aaah! It's 5:00!! We have a banquet in an hour!!!" "Well, then we gotta get out of here!" Saph exclaims. "Come on, I know a back way out," Lori says, and the others follow.  
  
(half hour later at Lori's palace) (Oy! I'm gonna stop with this paragraph stuff. It takes forever and I suck at converting RP to paragraph. .)  
  
Saph: Guess what?  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Saph: I just found out I won't be able to make it to the banquet tonight. I'm sorry.  
  
Lori: What?? Why?  
  
Saph: Well, Chi always wanted me to meet Taiitsukun. She's kind of like a mother to him. She's only staying for one night. Then she's going back to her mountain.  
  
Lori: ::stamps foot:: Damn! And this is so important to me too!  
  
Saph: I know. I'll repay you somehow. What do [you] want?  
  
Lori: Come to the masquerade tomorrow night?  
  
Saph: As in costumes and masks?  
  
Lori: Well, yes. Can you come?  
  
Saph: I'm so there!  
  
Lori: Cool. Well, I'd better go now. See you tomorrow.  
  
Saph: Je ne! (goodbye) ::leaves::  
  
::the next night, 8pm.::  
  
Saph: ::walks in as an angel and finds Lori:: Konban wa (good night) stranger!  
  
Lori: ::is dressed as a dragon:: Saph! Glad to see you. You wouldn't believe how boring that banquet was. I could have used you for moral support. All politics, politics, politics. And of course, I was expected to express my opinion. How stupid is that?  
  
Saph: Very. I'm glad I didn't go. But hey! Taiitsukun showed me some very cool very difficult new spells that I have yet to try on my own.  
  
Lori: Not here please. But come on in and join the dancing!  
  
::some drunk guy staggers by::  
  
Saph:: Does that look like the ex-Lord Aten to you? Or is it just my imagination gone wild?  
  
Lori. That's my uncle. ::motions to guards who come over and drag him away::  
  
Saph: ::laughs:: Isn't Dais supposed to be here too?  
  
Lori: He's around. ::glances over somewhere:: Gee... I can't believe that girl. She's practically attached to him.  
  
Saph: Hehe... ::walks over to him:: Have you decided to hit on some other girl tonight? Hmmm?  
  
Dais: ::growls:: She's been following me around like she's possessed or something. She's older than I am and she's obsessed with me! Maybe you can get her to go away.  
  
Saph: ::recognizes who it is and gasps:: Caline! What are you doing here!? I haven't seen you in ages! Ohmygosh! How are you? ::shifts weight::  
  
Caline: Oh, nothing really. My boyfriend dumped me so I've been looking for another and I think I may have found him. ::giggles and looks up at Dais who looks up helplessly:: How's sorcery lessons?  
  
Saph: Finished them ages ago! I just learned some stuff from Taiitsukun too!  
  
Caline: Who's that?  
  
Saph: She taught my boyfriend magic.  
  
Caline: Anubis knows magic?  
  
Saph: No. That reminds me. I broke up with him.  
  
Caline: You did? Who are you with now?  
  
Saph: Chichiri.  
  
Caline: He's a nice guy. You got lucky.  
  
Saph: Yeah! Just a sec. Lori! Come over here!  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Saph: I want you to meet Caline. Caline, this is Lori, a fellow Guardian. Lori, this is Caline, a friend form Junior High.  
  
((AN: the Guardians was a kind of club/story/thing that we started a while ago and abandoned soon after this was written.))  
  
Lori: Hi Caline. Sorry to disappoint you, but you're going to have to look elsewhere for a boyfriend.  
  
Caline: Ugh. Are you serious? I don't wanna lose this hunk...  
  
Dais: ::sweatdrop:: You are messed up...  
  
Lori: Of course I'm serious!  
  
Caline: You're so mean! No, I'm just kidding.  
  
Lori: There's somebody you might be interested in over there.  
  
Caline: ::looks over at the guy in Emperor's clothing:: Oooh! He is cute! ::runs over to him::  
  
Dais: Finally! Thank the gods she's gone!  
  
Saph: Don't talk about my friend like that, you meanie!  
  
Dais: You'd talk like that if you were in my place!  
  
Saph: Hmm... maybe... but she is my friend, so be nice!  
  
Dais: Fine, fine.  
  
::2 hours later::  
  
Saph: ::walks up to Caline who is hanging all over Hotohori (the one in robes from earlier):: How is it?  
  
Hotohori: Get... her... offa... me!!!  
  
Caline: You ain't going anywhere cutie! ::kisses him on the cheek::  
  
Hotohori: Ugh.  
  
Saph: Have a good rest of your life!  
  
Lori: ::smiles happily::  
  
Saph: Poor Hotohori-sama.  
  
Lori: He might find that he likes her.  
  
Saph: Yeah. I know. They're both very into fashion.  
  
Lori: I can see...  
  
Saph: Yup. Is Dais recuperating well?  
  
Lori: As well as anybody could after that.  
  
Saph: Hehe... well, should I save Hotohori-sama or let him be tortured by Callie?  
  
Lori: Let him be tortured... or is that something else I see on his face? Unless my eyes deceive me, it's not a look of torture.  
  
Saph: ::looks again:: Yeah... he almost seems... mesmerized...  
  
Lori: Hmmm...  
  
Saph: ::keeps looking as they go to kiss, then turns away:: The Emperor of Konan kissing a commoner??? That's a first.  
  
Lori: Oh yeah... Hey, do you think Dais is royalty? Or any of the warlords for that matter.  
  
Saph: No... not really... I seriously doubt it.  
  
Lori: Hmmm...  
  
Saph: Is that all you can say?  
  
Lori: Oh... no... just thinking...  
  
Saph: Oh. ::looks at Hotohori and Caline:: They're still kissing? What are they doing, going for a record? Well, they must really like each other...  
  
Lori: The record is 18 years (according to the Wyrd Sisters).  
  
((AN: The Wyrd Sisters: from the movie, based on the book by Terry Pratchett. ^^))  
  
Saph: ::sweatdrops:: They're never going to make it. They're only 18 now!  
  
Lori: You never know...  
  
Saph: Yeah.  
  
::4 hours later::  
  
Saph: ::goes over to the punch bowl to spike it. On the way she sees Hotohori and Caline still kissing:: You'd think they'd want to breathe their own air!  
  
Dais: They've been breathing through their noses... but it's just getting sick.  
  
Saph: Yeah, I know. ::spikes the punch::  
  
Dais: About three other people have done that.  
  
Saph: Welp! I guess it's been spiked again! But watch, when they drink it they'll get blue spots all over their faces... hehe...  
  
Dais: Well, there's been green triangles, painful red spots and purple feathers so far...  
  
Saph: Now people get blue! ::giggles::  
  
Dais: You've got it all over your hands.  
  
Saph: Uh-oh... gotta go to the little girl's room... excuse me... ::runs to get the potion off quickly::  
  
Dais: ::shakes head:: 'Little girl's room'? Pathetic...  
  
::3 hours later, it is 3 AM::  
  
((AN: I don't think those times add up. Lemme see... ::counts on fingers:: 8pm + 2 hours + 4 hours + 3 hours is the same as 8pm + 9 hours which equals... 5am, not 3am! Saph, first you couldn't spell, now you can't count! Oh well. O.o ))  
  
Saph: ::yawns:: Are you getting tired? I'm not getting tired... and they're still kissing...  
  
Lori: ::claps hands to get everyone's attention:: For those of you who want to turn in tonight, your rooms are right up those stairs... there'll be more festivities tomorrow!  
  
::Saph decides to stay::  
  
::Hotohori and Caline don't move. They just keep kissing::  
  
Lori: 7 hours, a new mortal record!  
  
Saph: ::yawns:: Yup...  
  
Lori: You should actually go to bed... or take a nap, or something...  
  
Saph: ::looks up with surprise:: No! I'm not giving up!  
  
Lori: Fine then...  
  
::2 hours later, the room is deserted except for Lori, Saph, Dais, and Hotohori and Caline (still kissing)::  
  
Saph: They're still at it! 9 hours!  
  
Lori: ::yawns:: Maybe... when they get polished into the floor... they'll stop.  
  
Saph: Nah...  
  
::3 hours later::  
  
Saph: ::looks at watch:: It's 8:00 am. ((AN: You mean 10 am.)) ::looks at the staircase:: No one's up, and they're still kissing... ::yawns::  
  
Lori: ::practically sleeping on her feet:: Uh-huh...  
  
Dais: Lori-chan... just go to bed already...  
  
Lori: You know, that's the best suggestion I've heard all night. ::disappears::  
  
Saph: Me too... ::flomps on a couch:: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Dais: goes over and taps Hotohori on the shoulder::  
  
Hotohori: Zzzzzz...  
  
Dais: They fell asleep... go figure... Hotohori! WAKE UP!  
  
Hotohori: AAGGHH! Huh? What? What? What am I doing with this girl? I don't even know who she is let alone her name...  
  
Dais: Well, that's your fault. You've been kissing for the past 12 hours. If you don't leave soon, the maids are going to polish you into the floor.  
  
Hotohori: Eep! Better wake her up... ::taps the sleeping girl in his arms:: Uh... wake up? ::Caline just snores:: WAKE UP!  
  
Caline: Wh - What's been going on? What am I doing with Emperor Hotohori- sama?  
  
Dais: Ask him. I'm not explaining again.  
  
Hotohori: You met me, you liked me, you kissed me. I met you, I liked you, I kissed you.  
  
Caline: For how long?  
  
Hotohori: According to him with the patch, 12 hours.  
  
Dais: I do have a name, you know. Not that you care...  
  
Hotohori: Okay then, Patchy, what's your name?  
  
Dais: ::fumes:: Dais. NOT PATCHY!  
  
Hotohori: My, my. Aren't we touchy? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?  
  
Dais: What do you think, girly-man? ::disappears::  
  
Hotohori: HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY FASHION!! I AM BEAUTIFUL!!!  
  
Dais: Yeah whatever.  
  
Hotohori: Sure, Patchy! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! ::continues laughing endlessly::  
  
Dais: ::appears, punches Hotohori in the face, and leaves::  
  
((AN: ::cheers::))  
  
Caline: AGH! No! Emperor Hotohori-sama!  
  
Hotohori: ::blood runs from his nose::  
  
Dais ::laughs evilly::  
  
Caline: Lori! Saph! Please! Help!  
  
Saph: ::wakes up:: What do you want?  
  
Caline: Dais punched Hotohori-sama & now he's bleeding.  
  
Saph: This is easy. ::gets tissue:: Here. ::hands it to him:: Put this on your nose and keep your head back. Kay? ::goes back to sleep on couch::  
  
Lori: ::appears, yawning and rubbing eyes:: What?  
  
Caline: Hoto-sama called Dais "Patchy" and Dais punched him.  
  
Hoto: ::with his nose plugged looking up:: An id hurd...  
  
Lori: Serves you right.  
  
Caline. I know. Poor Hotohori-sama. ::kisses him on the cheek::  
  
Hoto: Hey, I neber god your nabe.  
  
Caline: oh. My name's Caline, but my friends call me Callie.  
  
Hoto: Callie, you're a gread kisser!  
  
Caline: ::blushes:: Thanks.  
  
Lori: ::shakes head:: 12 hours...  
  
Callie: We actually... fell asleep kissing...  
  
Lori: Still... 12 hours...  
  
Callie: Yeah...  
  
Lori: Anything else?  
  
Callie: Nothing except if you could get rid of Hotohori-sama's bloody nose...?  
  
Hoto: Please... the Kodad Ebpire would nod wad to see their Ebporer bleed...  
  
Lori: Fine, fine. ::heals him::  
  
Callie: Thank you...  
  
Lori: Can I go back to bed now or do you need another thing?  
  
Callie: No, no. Go to bed. Now that Hotohori-sama is okay... ::giggles::  
  
Lori: Oh puh-leez. ::leaves::  
  
::5 hours later::  
  
::Saph wakes up. Everyone is gone except Lori, Dais, Hotohori, Caline, and herself.::  
  
Lori: I guess I'll just have to cancel the festivities. ::sadness:: After all, we can't have fun with what was planned with only 5 people. Saph, how come you didn't invite Chichiri?  
  
Saph: He was busy. He had to practice with Taiitsukun... or something like that.  
  
Lori: Oh, Kay. So what do we do?  
  
Saph: Let's Limbo! ::conjures Limbo bar::  
  
Dais: You four have fun... ::leaves::  
  
Saph: How low can you go?  
  
Lori: Who, me?  
  
Saph: yeah! I don't see any other Lori around here. Do you? ::starts music. the song is Yorikibo no Uta or Song of Joy by Hifumi Kaori::  
  
((AN: I hate it when she does that... and the spontaneous singing... all in Japanese... .))  
  
Lori: ::temporarily doubles herself, the double disappears:: ::thinks for a minute, then leaves::  
  
Saph: Hey! Wait! Where ya goin'? ::song is still playing::  
  
Lori: Away from you! Unless... ::turns around:: You want to go demon hunting?  
  
Saph: Sure!  
  
Lori: Cool... Which plane should we visit?  
  
Saph: Any one I guess. Doesn't matter to me, just as long as they have demons! ::punches fist in the air::  
  
Lori: How about the Old West?  
  
Saph: I'm not that kind of person. How about the Land of the Kataro-kataro!  
  
Lori: How about the Future?  
  
Saph: Kay!  
  
Lori: Who do you want to come with us? Anybody?  
  
Hoto: Me! Me!  
  
Callie: You mean, us.  
  
Hoto: Oh yeah... hehe...  
  
Lori: What kind of powers or skills do you have? You need to be useful to be able to come.  
  
Callie: Hotohori-sama can order people to do stuff.  
  
Lori: That won't work very well.  
  
Callie: Other than that, we're ordinary humans.  
  
Lori: Anybody you know...?  
  
Callie: Saph... oh! And her sis, Erin.  
  
Lori: Saph, anybody else you know? I mean, that would want to come?  
  
Saph: Chi!  
  
Lori: What's his talent? Sorcery?  
  
Saph: Yeah... magic basically... controlled by his staff...  
  
Lori: Go invite him!  
  
Saph: Kay. ::pulls out cell from nowhere and dials:: hello? Is Chi there?  
  
Tamahome: Which 'Chi'?  
  
Saph: The one with 'ri' at the end?  
  
Tamahome: Just a sec. ::puts hand on receiver:: CHICHIRI!!! SAPH!!!  
  
Chi: ::comes running:: Saph?  
  
Saph: Yeah. Ya wanna go to the Future?  
  
Chi: Love to! When?  
  
Saph: Now.  
  
Chi: Kay. See ya in a few! ::hangs up::  
  
Saph: ::gets rid of cell::  
  
Chi: ::pops in::  
  
Saph: ::glomps him::  
  
((AN: to 'glomp' is to jump on somebody and hugthemreallytightly))  
  
Chi: Please, now is not the time.  
  
Saph: Aw... ::snaps fingers:: Dang!  
  
Lori: ::smiles:: Heh... who else should come?  
  
Saph: ::counts on fingers:: Hotohori, Caline, Dais, and... uh... Sekhmet?  
  
Lori: You forgot Chi... and that's too many people. We can take no more than 2 people besides ourselves... otherwise someone could get lost.  
  
Saph: Kay. Caline and Hotohori.  
  
Callie: Heh... actually I have a previous arrangement...  
  
Lori: And what about Chi??? You forgot he was here???  
  
Chi: Why not? Got nofin better...  
  
Lori: This is confusing... okay, WHO ISN'T COMING???  
  
Callie: Me! And Hotohori, of course. ::grabs his arm::  
  
Hoto: Hehe... Caline?  
  
Callie: Ja?  
  
Hoto: Get off... please? You can glomp me later.  
  
Callie: Heh... sorry... ::lets go:: Come on... ::pulls him after her:: We have a 'previous arrangement', remember?  
  
Hoto: ::stamps foot:: I know! ::whines:: But I wanna go to the future! ;.; ::drops on ground and wails::  
  
Callie: ::rolls eyes:: Baby... ::drags him away::  
  
Hoto: ::continues wailing::  
  
Saph: That was interesting... How 'bout Sekh and Zoë?  
  
Lori: WHAT ABOUT CHICHIRI???  
  
Saph: Yeah... ::looks at him::  
  
Chi: What?  
  
Saph: Nothing...  
  
Lori: ::growls:: So Who Are We Bringing?  
  
Saph: You, me, Chi, and ?  
  
Lori: Who?  
  
Saph: Someone you want... I guess...  
  
Lori: Who?  
  
Chi: Anyone you want to bring.  
  
Lori: Dais isn't really... er... on good terms with Chichiri... ever since that vacation...  
  
Chi: So bring Sekh. He's cool.  
  
Lori: Uhm... lately he's been stuck on himself... he thinks everyone else is pathetic.... stupid... etc.  
  
Chi: Cale? Anubis? Kayura? TALPA???  
  
Lori: No, no, no, and DEFINITELY NOT!!!  
  
Chi: Ryo? Rowen? Sage? Cye? Kento? Badamon? Tamahome? Serena? Kaori? Aya? Sapphire? Chiriko? Nuriko? Soi? Nakago? Tora? Hikitsu? Miaka? Yui?  
  
Lori: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! ::mutters:: Fine, I'll bring Dais...  
  
Saph: FINALLY! At least you decided after 23 people...  
  
Lori: ^.^...  
  
Saph: -_-;  
  
Chi: -_-;  
  
Dais: 23 people is a bit many but you didn't have to name all those people we don't know.  
  
Chi: Uh... well... you know... connections... ::looks at Saph::  
  
Lori: ::sweatdrop:: So do we leave?  
  
Saph: Duh...  
  
Lori: Well you all know the routine...  
  
::everybody grabs hands and Lori zaps them all to the Future::  
  
Saph: So this is the Future?  
  
Chi: It's not as futuristic as I thought it would be.  
  
Lori: Floating cars? Jetpacks? That's not futuristic?  
  
((AN: I had to ask around for ideas of futuristic things... ::cries:: I'm so embarrassed... but thanks to ::shall we call her Bloodberry? I don't remember what her pen name used to be:: for ideas.))  
  
Chi: Well, I knew about that, but the building structures, the clothes, the freeways... they just seem... well, unfuturistic...  
  
Dais: How much did you think we'd evolve in only 200 years?  
  
Chi: Not much, I guess...  
  
Saph: ::hits him softly:: Chi... Chi: What?? Saph: Quit complaining... Chi: Fine. Lori: Saph, you've had more experience. Where would you look for a demon? Saph: A different place than the future! That's for sure. Lori: The future is basically the same layout as the past... Saph: I meant a different plane... Lori: You want to switch planes? Saph: Yeah... Lori: Where? Saph: Anywhere... Lori: Kay. ::zaps them all to another plane:: Chi: Where are we? Lori: ::shrugs:: You wanted a different plane... ::a castle looms in the distance:: Dais: Doesn't that look a bit like the Dynasty castle?  
  
Saph: ::squints a little:: Yeah... ::looks a little longer:: Hey minna (everyone)! It is the Dynasty castle! Only... a little newer... Dais: Way before I ever lived there... ::starts to thunder:: Saph: Let's get in there before it starts to rain... Chi: ...Or else my bangs will fall down! Lori: Your bangs? Who cares about your bangs, except yourself? Saph: Me! I think they're cure... Lori: -_-; Dais: -_-; Lori: So let's go... Saph: Please! ::runs to castle:: Chi: ::follows closely behind:: ::it starts to pour just as everyone gets inside:: Chi: That was close! Saph: Yeah! And your bangs didn't die either! Chi: ^_^ ::suddenly 3 people step out from the shadows. One looks like Saph only with light brown hair, another looks like Lori only with red hair, and the third looks like Chichiri except with black hair:: Chi: I think that's my evil, more magical twin. Saph: God! I look terrible with brown hair... Evil Saph: That's cuz I'm evil... ::somebody else steps up behind them:: Saph: I feel an unnerving presence behind me... ::turns around and screams:: Evil Dais: ::wearing black armor:: I don't look that bad... do I? Saph: ::screams again:: Dais: I guess you do. Chi: ::turns around:: Saph, what are you screaming... ::sees Evil Dais and screams:: Lori: A guy screaming??? Chi: ::whimpers:: What's wrong with it?  
  
Lori: I guy is not supposed to scream... especially when the enemy is around... it shows your weakness: ugly people.  
  
Evil Dais: I am not ugly!! Dais: That's what you think...  
  
Chi: ::looks brave again:: I'm not afraid of ugly people! especially him! ::points at Evil Dais::  
  
::Evil Saph and Evil Lori suddenly team up, sending fireballs whirling at the group::  
  
Saph: ::turns around and deflects the fireballs back towards the evil "twins"::  
  
::the "twins" dodge the fireballs::  
  
Lori: ::mutters:: Fire... if they're fire, then I should be able to weaken them with water...  
  
::the evil twins attack their counterparts::  
  
Saph: Same with me. But what's opposite wind?  
  
Lori: Earth! but you're just going to sit there and let her beat you?!  
  
Saph: No! ::deflects next 5-10 moves:: I have to ::dodges:: think of how ::starts to fight back:: I can do that... ((AN: this passage bugs me. So does the one 2 lines above (also Saph) ))  
  
::Evil Saph steps back, pulls out a sword, and starts attacking again::  
  
Saph: ::pulls out her sword and lunges:: I got it! :: lands Evil Saph on the floor::  
  
::Evil Saph looks scared but doesn't move:: Weakling!  
  
Saph: Ha! In your dreams! ::puts sword down and concentrates as she feels the earth's power coming to her::  
  
::Evil Saph is afraid of what is going to happen. She is frozen into place::  
  
Saph: ::mutters Latin:: Earth... Power... Destroy!!! ::attack heads for Evil Saph::  
  
::Evil Saph prepares for the worst and still doesn't move::  
  
Saph: ::leans to Chi, Lori, and Dais:: ((AN: Who, by the way, are still fighting and don't really give a damn)) Watch, she'll die instantly...  
  
::attack hits, and when the smoke clears, Evil Saph is dead::  
  
Saph: Told ya.  
  
((AN: Technically that shouldn't have worked because Evil Saph was the opposite of Saph. Saph was Wind. Evil Saph, therefore, was Earth, and the Earth attack should not have had any effect. But it's only a story. I'll shut up now.))  
  
::Evil Lori falls to the ground, weakened by Lori's presence::  
  
Lori: This is too simple. ::throws molten blue energy ball at Evil Lori, who screams and disappears:: Simple...  
  
::Dais's fight seems to have reached a standstill::  
  
::Chichiri looks like he's being overpowered::  
  
Chi: ::blocks attack with staff:: Saph! Help!  
  
Saph: Coming, baby... ::goes over:: Earth Power Destroy!  
  
::Evil Chi dies instantly::  
  
Lori: ::shakes head:: Baby??? ::turns and kicks the back of Evil Dais's knees who falls to the ground::  
  
Dais: ::finishes off the Evil Dais with his attack::  
  
Saph: That was too easy...  
  
Dais: ::nods:: I can sense something... I don't know...  
  
Chi: Yeah. I can feel it... something more powerful than all of us put together...  
  
Saph: It could be Talpa... he's more powerful than us...  
  
Chi: No. Even more powerful than that. ::his staff starts clanging like as if it was the Ancient's. All of a sudden, Chi is being pulled away by his staff::  
  
Saph: Follow my boyfriend and his staff! ::follows Chi::  
  
::suddenly, the landscape changes, and instead of a dark chamber, the four are in a desert-like situation::  
  
Saph: Now if only Quatre-sama were here, he would help us get through this...  
  
::somebody appears:: Welcome, children...  
  
Saph: ::screams::  
  
Chi: ::screams, looks at Saph and she looks at him. They look back and scream together:: Another ugly person! ::points to Him::  
  
Lori: Honestly, Chichiri. It's an unspoken rule: GUYS DO NOT SCREAM LIKE GIRLS.  
  
Chi: I DIDN'T SCREAM LIKE A GIRL FOR KAMI-SAMA'S (god's) SAKE!  
  
Him: Children... now... calm yourselves...  
  
Chi: If you've noticed, Mr. Powerful, I'm trying to convince Lori that I don't scream like a girl, so talk to the hand!  
  
Him: You are a girl... Oh, I'm sorry, do I offend you? Because, you know, you could fool many people into thinking you are... How long have you been with Sapharia? You have picked up many girlish habits from her... such as screaming, and that 'talk to the hand' thing.  
  
Saph: Me? I've never said 'talk to the hand'... he must have gotten that from one of my soaps, cause I've never ever had said something so childish.  
  
Chi: Or it could have been picked up when... I went... to... the...  
  
Saph: Spit it out!  
  
Chi: ::takes a deep breath:: themallwithabunchofyouroldhighscholfriends.  
  
Saph: You what?!!? When was this???  
  
Chi: Two weeks ago when you had gone out for a day...  
  
Saph: You're in hot water now...  
  
Chi: Yup...  
  
Him: ::smiles:: Perfect... fight, go ahead, you know you want to beat him... he lied to you, he cheated...  
  
Lori: Saph! Don't-  
  
Him: ::freezes her:: Fight him... he cheated... you're not worth that...  
  
Saph: Earth... Power... ::stops and realizes what is happening and what she was going to do:: Ohmygosh! Chi! I'm so sorry! I almost killed you... I'm sorry...  
  
Chi: It's okay. And if you're wondering, all the girls I went shopping with weren't as pretty as you. I also meant to give you this. ::a small thin box pops up from nowhere:: Here...  
  
Saph: ::takes box and opens it:: Wow! It's so pretty! And it's my birthstone! ::pots silver necklace with ruby on:: I'll never take it off... well, during the day...  
  
Him: How romantic... how completely mushy... ::unfreezes Lori:: You're forcing me to take drastic actions... ::forms mind-links with them, molding their thoughts to get them to hate each other::  
  
Lori: No... come on, guys, you can fight this... Don't let him meld your thoughts!  
  
Saph: ::thinks to herself:: I... can fight this! I will [not (hopefully)] let in to that guy! ::out loud:: Go away, demon monster! We can, and will, defeat you!  
  
Chi: Yeah! I'm with them! You're goin' down!  
  
Him: Ah, but that is where you are mistaken. ::the desert landscape begins to spin around them::  
  
Saph: @.@ I'm dizzy...  
  
Dais: It's all an illusion... don't look at it and it won't affect you.  
  
Saph: Okay. ::closes eyes::  
  
::in a few minutes, the spinning stops and everything fades out::  
  
Dais: ::makes everything appear like they are in a forest::  
  
Him: ::keeps his mind linked with the others':: So... you have powers of illusion, too? ::turns and glares at Saph and Chi:: I am overwhelmed by the mushiness of your romance. Can it not wait?  
  
Saph: Hey! Quit barging in on our thoughts!  
  
Chi: ::puts hand on her shoulder:: Saphy, it's okay. Settle down.  
  
Him: I do what I want! So, you think you can fight better in this environment?  
  
Chi: No...  
  
Dais: ::glares at Chi:: Yes...  
  
Saph: Yes... no... maybe so?  
  
Dais: It's his weakness. He's not very agile... ::jumps up into a tree::  
  
Chi: ... I'm not a weakling!  
  
Dais: Not you, baka (idiot)! Him! ::points to what's-his-name::  
  
Chi: Oh...  
  
Lori: Everybody split up! ::to Him or what's-his-name:: Bet you can't find us...  
  
Saph: ::runs into wood::  
  
Chi: ::runs to the nearby stream::  
  
Him: You think you can hide from me, Chichiri?  
  
Althea (played by herself): Of course he does, love. ::smiles then glares:: I feel so left out...  
  
Saph: You never really asked. Oh well. Welcome to our world of insanity!  
  
Althea: ::looks smug:: I think I'll be the enemy this time... ::evil grin::  
  
Saph: We already have an enemy. Him! ::points to evil guy::  
  
Him: What?? I'm not truly evil...  
  
Althea: ::rolls eyes:: No one is, love.  
  
End  
  
((AN: I know, I know, it never got finished. You finish it if you want. I don't care... really... just give us credit! Oh, and you know when the characters stayed up all night at the masquerade? I know exactly how they felt. I stayed up all night on my class trip to Chicago listening to music (mainly Sum 41). I took a hot shower at about 5:15 am (which turned cold after the pipes started to make crazy noises) and was ready by 5:45. We got phone calls (mostly prank) all night from other people ( I answered all of them and even got in trouble with my roommates). And after all that, I was sleeping on the bus by 10:00 am. It was only a nap... I just couldn't keep my eyes open... but even so, I was up for 48 hours (if you don't count the half-hour nap and the "hovering" between awake and asleep all night) along with one or two other people. Then I slept till 3 the next day. (15 hours) So yeah, I can sympathize.)) 


End file.
